iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Fishing is an area where the player can obtain Fish Meat and Pearls/Clams . It is unlocked at level 30. In order to fish, the player must select an area in the dock to start fishing from; this has no effect on the results of the cast. When an area on the dock has been selected, fish will randomly appear according to the rarity of fish the player is able to obtain. At any time the player may cast for a chance to catch any of the fish appearing on the screen. The only use for Fish Meat is in the Sacrificial Hut, which ultimately fuels the growth of Soul Orbs. Fishing Energy Maximum Energy: 100 from regeneration (can be upgraded up to 500), no maximum for purchased energy. Purchased and regenerated energy are displayed separately at the bottom left. Countdown Timer: 30 minutes; This timer counts down to the next time the player gets Energy. Energy given per countdown: 1 Auto Fishing: Automatically catches fish, provided that all fish in the pool have a minimum rarity equal to or above the 'Min-rarity' setting. Without the purchase of a boat, this is set to 1. Auto-fishing will continue even while outside the Fishing window, and the main battle screen will have an icon showing your fishing avatar and the fish you are catching. FishingDock.png|Selecting an Area on the Dock to Spawn Fish FishingCatching.png|Catching a Fish FishingReward.png|Rewards for Catch Offline Fishing As of v1.14.0, fishing will be simulated while you are offline using the min rarity you have set. By default, the simulation rate, or offline fishing efficiency, is 50%. This means fishing is processed half as fast as if you were online. The rate can be increased with an Ascension upgrade and a VIP upgrade, resulting in a maximum speed of 90%. Fish Spawning Chance Fish spawning is determined by a normal distribution with the following characteristics: * Mean of Tackle Level \cdot 2.2 * Variance of (Max Rarity \cdot 0.75) + (Tackle Level \cdot 2) * This distribution is cut off at Rarity * Then it is normalized so that the sum of the probabilities equals 100% Max Rarity is found by adding your Rod level x 3 + 1 + Fishing Orb Stars (+ 3 if Whistle is active). Note that having a Whistle active also adds 0.5 to Tackle Level (not currently mentioned in-game) in addition to increasing Max Rarity by 3. Recommended Fishing Strategy Due to this complicated relationship, it may not be straightforward which fishing gear is best to upgrade. To maximize the amount of meat you receive for sacrifices, a good set of general guidelines to follow is this: *'If you're manually fishing' (i.e., no Boat), wait until 2/3 or 3/4 of the current pool are fish that you want to catch (i.e., near the highest rarities you can spawn). *'Keep Rod and Tackle approximately the same level.' Which one to upgrade first depends on your situation. The following recommendations are assuming you have the Boat and select the optimal Min Rarity for your gear—or at least try your best to not catch fish of low rarity. *#'No Fishing Orb = Rod always first' (at least until a rod level way higher than you would conceivably reach without having Fish Orb) *#'3 Star' Fish Orb and Don't Use Whistle = Tackle first after Rod 4 *#'3 Star' Fish Orb and Use Whistle = Tackle first after Rod 2 *'Keep Bait and Line around 2 levels below Rod/Tackle.' This gap may widen as your gear reaches higher levels. Note that Bait will increase daily income for both Meat and Pearls , whereas Line only increases daily income for Meat but moreso than Bait. So depending on your aims, this could make one more desirable than the other. *'Consider saving up for the Boat.' You will probably want to prioritize purchasing a certain amount of VIP XP upgrades first. But the Boat is a vital part of maximizing fishing progress, so an event that gives a ton of diamonds might be a good time to start saving up *'Whistle is also great for fishing.' The cheapest and most efficient strategy for use of the Whistle is to wait until your energy hits max (100 ) and then buy the 1 day Whistle (for 100 diamonds ), using up all that energy during the duration of the Whistle. Then wait until energy is maxed again and repeat. Again, use your discretion, as VIP XP and even the boat itself could be a higher priority for you. Lab Note: The maximum upgrade for any equipment is currently capped at level 15. This means that the highest rarity you can catch with a maxed rod, Whistle active and a maxed Fish Orb (currently capped to 7 Star) is only 56 despite the fish rarities in game going up to 60. |-|Rods= Rods improve the potential rarity of fish you can find. The rarity of potential Fish improves by 3 each level. |-|Lines=Lines improve the quality of fish you can find. The quality of Fish improves by 15% each level. |-|Tackles=Tackles increase the chance for higher rarity fish. |-|Baits=Baits reduce the cooldown of fishing energy. The regeneration improves by 4 nets/day each level. Taxidermist These are minor 'achievements' that reward the player with Upgrade Points when claimed. *Formula for Catches Required: (Level \cdot 8)+4 *Pearl (Fish Upgrades) Rewards: 10\cdot(Rarity^2)\cdot(Level+1) *Average pearls per catch falls from a maximum of 2.5(Rarity^2) to a minimum of 1.25(Rarity^2) as level increases, meaning that statistically, a higher rarity will always give more rewards per catch than a lower rarity regardless of its level. - 2 = Periscopus= Rarity 9 |-|River Elder= Rarity 10 |-|Fokyoush= Rarity 11 |-|Bumbeltuna= Rarity 12 |-|Aquafuzz= Rarity 13 |-|Citrusus= Rarity 14 |-|Poolpaul= Rarity 15 |-|Cheetah Fish= Rarity 16 - 3 = Bakterick= Rarity 17 |-|Adidashoesus= Rarity 18 |-|German Spy= Rarity 19 |-|Sunken French= Rarity 20 |-|Magentarin= Rarity 21 |-|Geomite= Rarity 22 |-|Sky Whistler= Rarity 23 |-|Morby Dick= Rarity 24 - 4 = Anana Fish= Rarity 25 |-|Rosie O Bonnel= Rarity 26 |-|Zebrix= Rarity 27 |-|Spiky Spark= Rarity 28 |-|Gallantino= Rarity 29 |-|Camoufish= Rarity 30 |-|Whale-Toad= Rarity 31 |-|Cyan Torpedo= Rarity 32 - 5 = Scary Oscar= Rarity 33 |-|Q. Tarantulo= Rarity 34 |-|Roman Preyer= Rarity 35 |-|Spectrumo= Rarity 36 |-|Bleater= Rarity 37 |-|Leoneon= Rarity 38 |-|Tutankamoth= Rarity 39 |-|Gayus Cayus= Rarity 40 - 6 = Pustulus= Rarity 41 |-|Bulbie= Rarity 42 |-|Mauve Nut= Rarity 43 |-|Sea Trotter= Rarity 44 |-|Monocularynx= Rarity 45 |-|Anatomos= Rarity 46 |-|Potator= Rarity 47 |-|Licorice Eel= Rarity 48 - 7 = Clown Fish= Rarity 49 |-|Grassy Grace= Rarity 50 |-|Sorcerine= Rarity 51 |-|Fluorux= Rarity 52 |-|Pinky Lady= Rarity 53 |-|Puro-Later= Rarity 54 |-|Carnivalium= Rarity 55 |-|Lippus Coilorus= Rarity 56 - 8 = Coral Popper= Rarity 57 |-|Walter Melon= Rarity 58 |-|Daggertail= Rarity 59 |-|Quartzilon= Rarity 60 }} Shop Note that Boat upgrade quality bonuses stack, so for example boat 5 gives +80% quality. Also, Knife and Boat are permanent. |-|Fishing Energy= Fishing Energy is used up as you catch fish. |-|Fish Whistle= Increases Max Rarity of fish that spawn by 3, and adds 0.5 Tackle. |-|Knife= |-|Boat= Min-Rarity Cap is the highest rarity you can set Auto Fishing, increased by 10 with each Boat level. Auto Fishing gets a Min-Rarity setting. Once set, it will not catch a fish until all fish in the pool are at or above the value you set. Sacrificial Hut A redirect to Soul Orbs. For sacrificing only; can not use the offerings until you go to Orbs. Category:Activities